Hanyous Have Layers, So Do Onions
by Volleygirl626
Summary: A Parody of the very popular, overwatched movie, Shrek. The villagers are sick of the hanyou for ruining thier village and the hanyou is sick of being tormented by the villagers. When the powers of a lord and a maiden are thrown in, there is chaos!
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, duh. First Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do not own IY. Die Kikyou.)

****

****

****

**Hanyous**** Have Layers, So Do Onions  
  
**

**-**

**-**

-

_Prolouge_  
  


  
  
At the dark of night, people in a small village met in the middle meeting place. The women and children huddled by a big bonfire that the men had been building higher and higher.  
  
A group of about 20 men grouped and rushed into the woods with their torches lit and raised above their heads.  
  
A state of panic had recently spread over the small Feudal community. A demon had been constantly trying to steal a precious jewel that was heavily guarded. He often set small buildings on fire in his spare time and sometimes snuck up on small children and scared them. This demon had even gotten to the point of knocking down carts with crops carefully loaded up and ready to sell, ruining them and stealing as many as he wanted. The priestess had died due to an unfortunate accident involving a pair of chopsticks. No one thought it was safe to leave the village without being accompanied by the Elder Kaede, who was by far past her expiration date to even be blinking.  
  
The men had finally come to the idiotic conclusion that facing the demon head-on was the best way to kill him.  
  
Ha Ha.  
  
Good luck....  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged facing his fireplace. He was lightly snoozing because he was bored and tired of staring into the red flames. His head rested on a hand which balanced on his right leg.  
  
A light breeze blew through his deer-skin covered window. He slowly opened his eyes and a wolfish smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Oh! Company. I was getting a little lonely." 

-

-

-

A/N: Yes. It a short chapter, and I hope that it was pretty good for an intro. Well, if u ever saw the movie, you'll get the idea, or the plot if the story soon enough. I'm working it out, so pray that I'll fall together pretty well.  
  
Toodles 


	2. Turn Tails

A/N: :O Good God. I haven't updated anything in forever. Thanks Roshyn77 for even reminding me about this story. Well, thank you my previous reviewers, I have replies to your comments at the bottom!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek, I don't Own Inuyasha. I don't own little village men.)

****

****

****

****

****

**Hanyou Have Layers, So Do Unions**

Chapter 2: Turning Tails

****

The 20 men crouched down and peered over tall grass, looking into a dark, murky cave. 

"So...this is that horrible demon's cave?"

"That's what I heard."

One of the brave men stood up and brandished his torch over his head. 

"I say we rush the cave and slice that demon into shreds!!"

The 19 others began cheering and gathered into a close group. They all pointed their pitchforks and their harpoons toward the entrance of the cave. One of the men cried out in a scared voice, "Wha-what if that ugly demon possesses us and makes us kill each other?

There was a pregnant silence before someone yelled, "That's not a demon that lives in there! And I assure you he isn't ugly."

Simultaneously, the idiots turned to look at the back of the group, where there was indeed another man standing there. 

_A tall white haired one._

Inuyasha smirked at the stupid expressions on their faces. "Like I was saying. There isn't a DEMON who lives in there, but in fact, a HANYOU!" He crept closer to the men, while they backed away. 

"And hey, hanyou are far worse than demons. They'll...uh...eat your liver and drink your blood! And then they'll squeeze the jelly from your eyes!" 

He brought one clawed hand to his chin and added with a thoughtful look, "In fact, it tastes very good on rice and chicken."

The same scared idiot from before jumped out and waved the flame in his face while jumping back and forth in a clumsy movement. 

"Back off! Back off I say!"

Inuyasha raised one dark eyebrow, and clamped both hands around the flame, putting it out. All of the men stared blankly at the burnt stick and then at the hanyou. 

"Oh! I must have forgotten!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat mockingly and let out a frightening snarl as the little village men ran for their lives. He almost started rolling in laughter before heading back to his cave.

"I must be getting a little rusty."

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm doing this in tiny bites. I'm too lazy to write everything at once. So, If YOU review, I write faster. 

**Review Replies:**

darkangel-2382001: Hey, thanks for the first review! Glad you think so!

Inuyasha Chick 210: Thank you!

Fleur Sparks: Good. And it's my entire fault. :D

Roshyn77: Yeah, after watching Shrek almost every day at school, it kind of sticks to you.


	3. TopsyTurvy

_A/N: wow. Yet again have I forgotten my story....I hate high school. I'm always busy with volleyball and pit. Err. Okay, here we go!!!_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a roll of Charmin Ultra)_

**Hanyou Have Layers, So Do Onions**

Chapter 3: Topsy-Turvy

"Le'mme go!"

A small fox demon pounded on the bars of a small cage. He was near the age of 7 and had little fox feet and hands. His auburn hair was tied back with a small bow and his tail resembled that of a rabbit's.

"Where are you taking me? Geez! I knew those Thunder Demons were not trustworthy!"

The little demon looked through the cage and whimpered, taking in the sights around him. Various breeds of demon were crammed into youki-resistant cages. Workers from nearby villages were lifting the cages into carts and wheeling them off to an unknown place. In the closest vicinity, a small mica-cat was throwing itself against the bars of its cage.

"Hey, you over there! Don't hurt yourself! I think I have a plan!"

A worker reached down and picked up the mica-cat and the kitsune, walking toward a nearby cart. The fox threw out a little toy horse, -which blew up to the size of a large dog- and it began running in circles around the camp. Little crying mushrooms popping up on the workers caused them to stop what they were doing to pick off the obnoxious red things. While the worker moving the duo was distracted, the fox threw a giant top on him, which crushed him into the ground. The two pushed open the doors of their abused cages open and ran out into the forest.

Once they were a safe distance away, the two slowed down to a slow walk and began chatting. Or one listened while the other preformed a soliloquy.

...and THAT'S how I bravely defeated the Thunder Brothers!"

"Mew"

"Hm? Oh! My name is Shippou, written 'seven treasures'."

"Mraraw"

"Kirara! Pretty name! How is it written?"

"Meow."

"Ah. 'Mica shard'. That's really neat!"

At that very second, a tall human-shape plucked Shippou off the ground. The little fox gazed into the eyes of his captor and gulped. Kirara arched her back and hissed.

"Well, what tasty little morsel do we have here?"

**Review Replies:**

Sango Girl: Thanks!

lil' kitsune-sama: Wonderful Idea!

Kagome Sengoku: :) thanks!

Shamanic Destiny : Another fellow Shrekenite! Thanks for reviewing!

the SeVeReD-HaNd: Well, I haven't ever seen one before...

Kaze-Mizu: Ahm I have better plans for him.

dark angel-238: I do too!

Kill-all-flamers210: haha. You're a hoot! I think you're funny!

HarmonyHanyou: THANKYOUTHANKYOU! You reminded me that there WAS ! haha. ::hug::


End file.
